


I have been through shit.

by Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A friend of mine has been stressed so they requested this, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn/pseuds/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has been stressed for a a while so she goes to a bar to forget abut things. There she meets a man with breath taking daddy issues. </p><p>"Hon, I have been through shit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hon, I have been through shit.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thehush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehush/gifts).



> I know that you, TheHush, only asked for a quick fluff, but as I was writing I got carried away so I think this will actually be 2 or 3 chapters long depending on how fluffy I really want to make it. It'll give me something to do while I was for Girl_WithTheDirtyMind to write an excerpt for me. :)

You took another swig of.. whatever it was that you had gotten.. you couldn't remember at this point. It burned as it went down though, and it was starting to make your mind feel fuzzy, which is exactly what you had wanted.

Lately your stress levels had shot up and wouldn't go back down. You'd tried the usual; yoga, therapy, sleep. Nothing worked though so you decided to deal with your stress the good ol' Winchester way. You brought the bottle to your lips and took another drink. You wanted something to get your mind off of.. well.. everything you'd been through. Hunting was easy, it was _so_ easy. So, in a way, you didn't drink to get over hunting. You drank to forget everything else in your life.

Right about the time you finished your drink, a man walked through the bar door and caught your attention. There was nothing too terribly different about the man. He was of normal build, average height, and one might say his blue eyes abnormally blue, but other than that there really wasn't anything about him that should have caught your attention.. So why did he?

You didn't look at him, but kept your attention on him as he crossed the bar.

He sat down next to you, which sent alarms rampaging through every inch of you. Something was radiating from him though. It was warm.. and nice..

"So, what are you having there, hon?" he said as he gestured to you. You sat the bottle down and turned it to face him. His eyebrows shot up and he huffed a laugh, then ordered the same thing.

"Seriously?" you said as you turned to him. "Is this your way of a conversation starter or something? Because I'm not interested." you kept your sassy eyebrow up and reached for your drink again. After the bartender sat the mans drink down with a _clink,_ he turned to your and took a sip. "You misunderstand me." he said, " All I wanted was a drink. You seem to be the interested one."

You wanted to be offended at his accusation, you really did, and it pissed you off that you weren't. That warmth was still radiating from him, and no matter how mad you tried to be, something about him was just bringing you peace and clarity.

You laughed and gave him an eyeroll. "And why, pray tell, would I be interested in you?" you turned to the bar again and asked the bartender for another drink. You were just about to take another sip of your current one when you heard the blonde man beside you laugh. "What's so funny?" you asked him.

He laughed a few more times before breathing in again slowly. He looked up at you, smiled, and said "Be careful what you pray for, hon."

"Look," you started, "I'm not interested in you. I don't know anything about you other than the fact that you're a bit irritating despite the vibe you give off, so if you please, just leave me alone."

"...and what exactly is the vibe that I give off? I assume it's a good one seeing as you said 'despite', but you're right, you don't know me. And I don't know you. So let me tell you a bit about me, hon." _Oh, **great.**_ You thought, _He's so annoying I think I'm actually becoming sober._ "My father.. creates things.. for a living. His name is Chuck, and he is the worst father anyone could have the displeasure of knowing. My brothers and sisters were ass kissers, always in awe of everything he made, putting everything he did before themselves, as did he. There came a time when he fell so in love with something he created that he asked us, all of us, to love it more than we loved him, but I said 'Father, I can't,' and for that he had me cast out of the family. I loved my father so much that I refused to love anything more, and he threw me out of m home. So tell me, des the punishment fit the crime? Especially when I was right?"

You sat there staring at him, you couldn't believe that someone, other than you, could be so messed up.. "Damn son, you have got some breath taking daddy issues."

He laughed again and said "Yeah, I guess you could say that. The name's.. Nick.. by the way."

"You don't sound to sure about that, 'Nick'" you said, emphasizing his obviously fake name.

"Yeah, well you don't sound like you've got enough issues to be in here, hon." he said with just as much sass. God he was good at that.

"Hon, I have been through shit." you said, evening your tone to his.

He looked you dead in the eye, wanting you to go one about what you'd seen and lived through. You couldn't tell him about hunting though, he didn't look like a hunter. You didn't want to tell him about your life away from hunting, that might actually mess him up more than the hunting. "(Y/n)." you said, holding up your drink, "My name is (Y/n)."

'Nick' sighed and raised his drink to yours, never breaking eye contact. "Lucifer" he said bringing is drink to his lips. You choked on your own drink when you heard the name, and coughed so much that it burned _._

He patted you on the back and immediately your coughing fit stopped. "How.. H-h-how did you do that?" you asked, stumbling off of the bar stool and backing away from him. You stumbled back into someone, which clearly aggravated him, and he pushed you back so hard that you tripped and fell back on the floor, hitting your head. You had been knocked unconscious by the extreme impact.

"Drunk slut." he murmured under his breathe as he sat back down at his table. The man felt a soft tap on his shoulder the same time a voice behind him said "Excuse me" in a monotone voice. He turned around and smirked at the blonde man in front of him. "Well well, look what we got here, boys." he said back to his friends sitting at the table. "Let me guess, that's _your_ little slut that ran into me."

Lucifer matched his smirk to the man's, but somehow his gave off a much deadlier vibe.

"You misunderstand me," Lucifer said, his voice suddenly innocent and charming. "I don't want any trouble. I mean, I could torture you. I could inflict pain like you couldn't even imagine. I could inflict such malicious, perfect pain." His voice when from charming to quieted insanity in less than a second, and the man's face turned unsure. "But that's not what I have in store for you. No, you don't get the Sam treatment."

"The who?"

"I have something much more.. suited.. for you."

Lucifer snapped his fingers and suddenly the man was gone. Everyone watching the scene took a step back and wore looks of terror on their faces.

"Anyone else want to call me dear (Y/n) a name? Perhaps whore? Prostitute? Nobody? Anyone? Bueller? Hmm? Good. I thought not." he said. He knelt down beside you and gently lifted you in his arms. "Don't worry, hon. I know you're stressed. I'll take care of you." He turned to the rest of the people in the bar. "Oh, and none of you will remember tonight when you wake up." he said and he disappeared with you.


	2. You can't trust a cold blooded man.

You faded in and out of consciousness until finally you were brought back to the real world.

"What the hell was that dream?" you said to yourself as you stretched as far as you could and snapped back into your original position like a rubber band. You sleepily rubbed your face and sat up in the.. bed.. in the bedroom.. that wasn't yours.. You quickly got out of bed and found that you were only in your underwear and a shirt that was far too big to be your own.  You began to quickly look around for your clothes and try to remember something about the night before.

You found your clothes folded up on a chair across the room, and they looked.. clean? Wherever your were, someone had been oddly kind enough to take care of you.

Once you had put your clothes and shoes on, and had throw your hair up into a pony tail, you then searched for your gun and knife.

Still trying to remember anything that had happened last night, the only vague thing in your mind was a pair of blazing lightning blue eyes. The way they flashed through your mind was similar to that of an old security camera feed. Jumpy, static, almost like it had been erased, but just enough of a trace was left to know that something was off.

You couldn't find your weapons anywhere in the bedroom, so cautiously you walked over to the door and gripped the handle. Pressing your ear against the door, you could hear distant music coming from somewhere else in what you assumed was a large house that you were in.

You opened the door and crept through the house, room by room, checking anywhere and everywhere for your gun and knife that you could. As you continued through the house, you came closer and closer to the room where the music was blasting, and each time you could hear more and more of what was being blasted. Something something something.. 'I'm going to hell,' something something something 'I'm going to hell.'

"Me too, hon. Me too." you said you kept searching for your belongings.

After rummaging through every other room in the house, you finally decided to brave yourself and go into the loud room. Your stuff had to be in there, it wasn't anywhere else! You had them on you last night, that was for sure, and if the person or people here were caring enough to take care of you, they probably didn't get rid of them, right? 

You could hear the song clear as day now, and with each step closer to the room you mentally prepared yourself for whatever or whoever was inside.

When you opened the door, however, nothing you have quite prepared you enough for.. a man dancing to satanic music on a table. Not that he didn't have moves, because to be honest he was circulating those hips like nobody's business.

You was dancing on the table and singing along to the lyrics

 

_Father did you miss me,_  
_Been locked up a while._  
_I got caught for what I did but took it all in style._  
_Laid to rest all my confessions I gave way back when._  
_Now I'm versed in so much worse,_  
_So I am back again, and he said_

_For the lives that I take, I'm going to hell!_  
_For the love that I make, I'm going to hell!_

 "What the ever loving hell...." you whispered to yourself, not that whispering mattered, the music was so loud you could barely hear yourself think.

In the midst of his dancing his eyes met yours, and the stopped the music with a single snap. He waited in the silence for a few seconds before jumping off the tables and strutting over to you.

"Who are you?" you spat at him. You maintained eye contact, he was familiar, but you didn't know if it was because he was dangerous or not.

"Tsk, tsk, is that any way to treat the man that took care of you for nearly two weeks?" he said, stopping within a few feet of you.

"You're the one that took care of me?" you said, trying to figure out who he was. "Wait.. two weeks?! Where the hell am I?!" you shouted and pushed him. "Tell me where I am, now!" you pushed him again, and again, until the pushing turned into hitting, which turned into fighting. You punched him, which barely phased him.

"You hit like a human." he said and raised his hand, sending you flying until you hit the wall, pinning you there. He walked over to you and turned the music back on with another snap of his fingers, much more quiet this time. "Ambiance is key." He said, smirking then scrunching his face.

"You don't seem like the type of person to take care of another person." you said "and if you're not human, what the hell are you?" you said, trying to break free of the invisible force keeping you pinned against your will.

"You don't remember anything about that night? It must seem like a few hours ago to you." he said, getting closer to you and looking into your eyes. "I don't want to keep you like this, I really don't. You're being a bit feisty right now, though, and I can't have you throwing anything breakable at me. I don't know who owns.. owned.. this house, but I can imagine that they wouldn't appreciate you breaking their things."

Thinking about your current predicament for a minute, you agreed not to hurl anything at him or try to hurt him, but only as long as he swore not to do that pinning thing again. You dropped a few inches to the ground, and dusted yourself off. "So, are you ever going to tell me who you are, or why you took care of me for so long?" you said, crossing your arms.

 "Well, as I told you at the bar before you _overreacted_ ," he emphasized the last word, "my name is Lucifer."

"Lucifer..... As in... the devil?"

"The very same. Just without the cartoon horns or a pitchfork."

"Yeah, nice try. I think I would remember a crazy guy with a 'holier-than-thou' complex."

You began to look around the room for you weapons, ignoring the psycho following you around. You looked through drawer upon drawer, shelf upon shelf, until finally you had searched every inch of the room. If this so called Satan hadn't been breathing down your neck, you probably would have forgotten he was there.

"Oh, you wouldn't happen to be looking for this, would you?" he said, holding up your demon blade. You turned around and immediately went to snatch it from his hand, but he pulled back just in time. "Uh, uh, uh. What do we say when we want something?"

"Give it back." you demanded, and tried to leap forward. He was able to hold you at bay with only one hand, which only made you feel weak and frustrated. He raised his eyebrows at you. You sighed, saying "Give it back,..... _please_?" He smiled and handed you the knife.

"Now, what do you suppose we do with this?" he said, and again held up your other weapon. This time it was your knife. "Please give me my gun back?"

"Hmm... no."

"No?"

"You can't get it back that easy. You have to work for this one."

"The hell does that mean?"

With the wave of a hand he made your gun disappear, and stepped closer to you, closing the space between you. "Is this going to be some sort of learning time hide and seek?" you jabbed at him.

"Sort of," he jabbed back, "I want you to leave this place knowing who I am."

"So tell me."

"I already did, you don't seem to believe me."

You rolled your eyes. Surely this loon can't actually be wanting you to believe he's the literal devil. He's in the Cage where he belongs. Then again.. those eyes.. "I don't know who you are, hon, but you're not the devil. You're not Satan. You're not-"

"-Lucifer?" he finished your sentence for you. "You must've hit your head way harder than I though. Oh, well. Guess this will have to do. I wanted you to remember on your own, but you're not as open minded as I'd hoped." He put his hands on the sides of your head, and whispered something in a language you didn't understand. Suddenly, you felt like you had been ripped away from him, body and mind.

You looked back up at him and immediately recognized him.

"Lucifer." you said, and backed up until you hit a wall "What the hell? Why couldn't I remember you?" you said, becoming immediately more cautious.

"I sealed off your memory so that maybe I could get you to remember me from the bar.. Once I realized that I wasn't going to get through that way, I mended your memory." he said nonchalantly. He walked closer to you with his hands raised. "I'm not going to hurt you, just as long as you don't hurt.. or at least try to hurt me."

You lowered your weapon, "Same to you." you said. "Don't ever do that mind control thing again."

"Mind control? No, no, I can't use mind control on you, I'm not a Jedi." he said.

"If I give you your gun back will you promise not to shoot me? It won't do any real damage, but I don't want to have to heal my vessel."

"...fine." you said and accepted you gun back. You shoved your way past Lucifer and walked out of the room.

"Hey, wait, where are you going?" he yelled after you, chasing as he did. Once he caught up with you he stopped in front of you, forcing you to come to a hault. "Why are you being so salty?" he said.

"Salty? Really? Trying to relate to the kids, much?" you said, crossing your arms again.

"Look I know we got off on the wrong foot. Girl sits alone in a bar, drinking her sorrows away, suddenly a tall, handsome stranger sits down beside her, they start talking, he reveals he's the devil, she flips out and eventually gets knocked unconscious. Same old romantic comedy, I get that. Could you please just give me a chance and get to know me? I don't have very many allies on this planet, and I could use to company, even if you are the only tolerable ape among the irritation that is humanity." He said, swaying back and forth, waiting for your response.

You didn't want to say yes, you really didn't. You didn't want to be associated with the father of lies, the original dark prince, the devil. Then again, he _was_ right. You _were_ drinking alone in a bar, trying to forget everything that had happened. If anything else, you yourself could use a friend. At the very least, he could be a distraction.

"Bonnie and Clyde." he said, still swaying, still trying to persuade you.

"Alright, Lucifer. Deal. What's next?"

The sickeningly sweet smile that spread across his face made you feel anything but at ease about the choice you had just made


End file.
